


Pink And Yellow And Blue All Over

by alexislord



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexislord/pseuds/alexislord
Summary: Georgie is confused why Bill is dating Eddie and he explain pansexuality to him. All fluff.





	Pink And Yellow And Blue All Over

Bill sat in his room, sketching out a new drawing for Eddie. He wanted to give him something special for their three month anniversary. He knew, from years of friendship with him, that Eddie loved flowers. Bill also knew, that despite the recent reveal that he didn’t need most of his medication, Eddie was actually allergic to most flowers. 

But Bill figured he’d draw him a bouquet of flowers he loved and then he could appreciate them without having to take medication or use his inhaler. Bill had been using his allowance to purchase the same bouquet three times, so he could get them just right. Still life wasn’t his strong suit, but he hoped Eddie would like them anyway. 

Bill was so engrossed in his subject, he didn’t hear Georgie push open the door and walk in his room. They had never had too many boundaries with knocking or locked doors or anything. Bill always loved Georgie’s company. Georgie sat on Bill’s bed and bounced a few times before asking, “what’re the flowers for, Bill?”

Swiveling around to face him, Bill smiled at his little brother. “Hey Georgie. They’re for Eddie. He’s allergic b-but still likes flowers, so I’m d-drawing him some.”

“That’s so nice of you, Bill,” Georgie responded, impressed as always with his brother. “He’s lucky you’re his friend.”

Bill frowned a little. He was pretty sure Georgie didn’t know that he was pansexual, or that he was dating Eddie. Bill’s parents only sort of knew. They hadn’t had a proper discussion yet. And his family was pretty traditional, so he wasn’t sure how they would react. “I t-t-try to be, G-georgie.”

Georgie frowned. Bill’s stutter got worse when he got nervous and he looked sad when he answered. Why would being called a good friend make him sad? “Bill, can I ask you something?”

Bill got up from his chair to sit down next to Georgie on his bed. He looked him right in the eyes and said, “of course, Georgie. Y-you can ask me anything. Always.”

Georgie looked down for a moment, and then up at Bill, nervous. “When Eddie was over here the other day, I saw you guys holding hands while watching a movie. But it wasn’t even a scary movie. Why were you doing that? I thought only mommies and daddies did that.”

Bill took a deep breath and sighed before he said anything, trying to think of what to say and how to phrase it. “Well, E-eddie and I are d-dating. He’s m-my boyfriend.” 

Bill paused and waited, as Georgie looked confused, processing what he had heard, brow furrowed. He finally replied, “But you guys were friends, just like you and Richie and Stanley.”

“Yeah, we were. But then we r-realized we liked each other as more than friends a few months ago. So we s-started dating.”

Georgie nodded slowly, but still looked confused. He looked up at Bill and said, “but I thought you liked girls. You and Beverly used to date. Do you like boys now? Did you not like Beverly?” 

Georgie looked almost like he would cry at the last statement. He had been really attached to Beverly and loved seeing the two of them together before Beverly and Bill broke up. They were still great friends, but had broken up mutually, and were both seeing other people now happily, Bev with Ben and Bill with Eddie. Bill was pretty sure Georgie had taken it harder than he did. 

Bill grabbed Georgie’s hand, which caused Georgie to look up at him again, tears peeking out at the corners of his eyes. “No, Georgie, I liked Beverly a lot. I still d-do, but not romantically. We realizes we were b-better off as friends.” 

A tear fell from Georgie’s eye, and Bill wiped it away, smiling at him, even though he felt terrible know he was the cause of his brother’s tears. He continued, “I like all genders. So m-my feelings for Beverly were real, and my f-feelings for Eddie are just as real. It’s called p-pansexual. Does that make sense?” 

Georgie looked at the ground for a minute before responding. “So you can like boys and girls? You don’t have to pick?” he asked, earnestly curious.

Bill smiled and said, “nope, you don’t. You are attracted to whoever you are attracted to.”

Georgie nodded, seeming to feel better, but also still looked confused. “Does that mean I’ll like boy and girls, too? Do mommy and daddy?”

Bill laughed. “That’s not really how it works. You m-might like boys or girls or both or none. It just depends on the p-person. Mommy and daddy seem to both just like each other.” The look of confusion lingered on Georgie’s face, but Bill put his hand on his shoulder and said, “don’t worry too much about it now, Georgie. You’ll f-figure it out eventually. And if you ever have questions, you can t-talk to me about it.” 

Georgie smiled up at Bill and threw his arms around him. “Thanks, Billy. You’re the best brother I could ever have.”

Bill replied, while still hugging him, “no, that’d be you Georgie.” He tickled his brother, who giggled and kicked on the bed. “I gotta finish this b-because I’m giving the drawing to Eddie tomorrow. But you can w-watch me draw, if you w-want.”

Georgie nodded happily and laid on his bed, asking questions about drawing and Eddie and anything else he could think of. 

The next day, before Eddie was presented with his gift, Georgie answered the door when he came over, as Bill was still getting ready upstairs. Eddie looked dressed up more than usual.

Before he went up the stairs, Georgie grabbed his hand. Eddie stopped and turned, as Georgie motioned for him to lean down, so he could whisper in his ear. Once he closed the short distance, Georgie whispered, “I’m glad you Bill’s boyfriend. He’s really happy and that makes me happy, too.”

Eddie hugged Georgie, speechless, his eyes welling up with happy tears.


End file.
